Adequate quality control of integrated circuit (IC) components is fundamental during the IC manufacturing process, allowing design and process engineers to evaluate the functionality of a new device before it reaches the final package test. Therefore, the testing process provides the tests of the electrical characteristics of the integrated circuits (ICs) during the ICs manufacturing processes, and inspect the exteriors of products at the end. The electrical characteristics can be used to sort the tested ICs (bin sorting) and classify different quality of products.
The tests of electrical characteristics are used to evaluate the electrical parameters of the products and ensure the products can work normally. The testers will be loaded with different testing programs by different testing items. After a series of testing procedures the results is acquired to understand the characteristics and qualities of the products.
When general engineers research on the characteristics of ICs, it's usually necessary to test the single characteristic of the ICs. Therefor, the test can be reduced during the repeatedly testing procedures because engineers can directly observe the results and operate the start test key just on the test head. However, it's without except to assemble testers without manual testers assembled. Therefor, while testing the single property of the ICs, it's necessary to put the device on the load board then use a mouse to click the start testing key on the workstation. Then the device will be tested and the results will be obtained from the workstation.
As described above, conventional testing methods are more complex, it's necessary to obtain the results by a series of controlling facilities and costs more manpower and time. Therefore, there was a manual tester composed of the series of 74xxx ICs. Because the tester is composed of plural 74xxx ICs wherein the pins of 74xxx ICs are mutually welded to form operating circuits, the controlling circuits thereof become more complex, and it's more difficult to find out the fault when circuits were connected erroneously or some problems happened to one of the 74xxx ICs.
Because of the technical defects described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop “manual tester for testing device and method thereof” through wholehearted experience and research.